


His Words

by animefascinator (haikyuuobsessor)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/animefascinator
Summary: Slowly he reached for his sword that she was holding and put it down next to him before extending his hand back to grasp her smaller yet stronger hand. His thumb gently rubbed the upside of her palm in a soothing manner, more so to calm his own heart that felt like it will burst out of his chest cavity in any second.





	His Words

The sun was setting and the sky was a gradient of gorgeous orange and dark purple. The perfect weather for a date, and that’s exactly what they were doing.

On a ‘date’.

Sougo pulled the first swing which Kagura easily dodged by jumping over his head and she aimed her shots to her running boyfriend. He was used to her tactics by now and ran in swirling motions, as each one of her bullets strayed from hitting him by a hair. As soon as she landed back on the ground, the captain appeared in front of her and kicked her umbrella out of her grasp. He needed that advantage to win. Sougo is a samurai who wields his sword in fights, but with her using her umbrella against him, he wouldn’t even be able to come close to her to land a solid hit.

It wasn’t like Kagura’s chances of beating him was getting slim anyway, having her weapon with her was definitely a plus, but the Yato’s upper hand was obviously her physical strength and agility. And so their combat begin as she swiftly avoided the fast moving sword undeterred to cause damage on her, while Sougo kept his eyes opened to the perfect opening.

His pride was in line for this particular battle. They had fought one another for so many times, he stopped bothering himself to keep track after their 3246th encounter, and that was about 5 years ago.

His muscles screamed with familiarity as they both continued clashing with one another, his hearts beat faster by the second. And he knew, it wasn’t from the adrenaline rush, it was from his nerves. He figured by initiating the fight today will help his anxiety a little bit but now he realized it was a futile attempt.

That one second of him being distracted was all Kagura needed to land a hard blow on his torso and he stumbled to the ground. He didn’t get to open his eyes yet to adjust the dark spots away from his vision when she kicked his sword away from reaching distance. A signal they both agreed on before that it was time for the other to admit defeat. Something that both of them hate, and the vermilion head revelled in her victory shown by the smirk wide on her smug face looking down at the lying samurai.

“Get up Sadist, we’re going to Ikumatsu-dono’s ramen place.”

She didn’t wait for him to get up as she turned around to fetch her umbrella and his sword. The sound of his shoes scuffing the ground and walking towards her was all the reassurance for his well being that she needed.

What greeted her when she turned around to hand him back his weapon, took her breath away as her eyes widened looking at the Shinsengumi Captain on one knee. His face which was slightly sweaty and bruised from their earlier scuffle, had a slight tenderness in it as his red eyes looked up to meet her gaze. An emotion that he let her see every once in awhile, but not often enough.

“Sadist, what-“ his palm raised to stop her from saying more.

“Just, let me.” Slowly he reached for his sword that she was holding and put it down next to him before extending his hand back to grasp her smaller yet stronger hand. His thumb gently rubbed the upside of her palm in a soothing manner, more so to calm his own heart that felt like it will burst out of his chest cavity in any second.

“I’m not used to these, so bear with me.”

He took one deep breath, and stared up at the slightly disheveled Yato with one of her hands in his, looking just as extravagant as she always has been. And then his surroundings blurred as the woman in front of him became his sole focus.

“We’ve been together for awhile now, rivals longer than friends. Friends longer than lovers. From the first time we met, you intrigued me. You still do until today. Back then, out of curiosity, now, more of an adoration.

“Words were never our thing, not even when we started dating, but I guess I wanted- no, I _needed_ to get my point across clearly today. I needed you to _know_ that- I want you in my life forever, not just as anybody. As my supporter, my lover, my home-

“- my wife. And hopefully, the mother of my kids.” He reached into the front pocket of his Shinsengumi jacket and fished out a small black velvet box and pushed his thumb against the lid as it revealed a simple diamond ring laying in the middle of the box.

“Kagura, will you-“

“Yes.”

“Wait, I haven’t-“

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck causing them both to fall back on the ground. He chuckled in relieved as his hand firmly held her waist, feeling his heart calming its beats into its normal rhythm.

“China, I need to put the ring on your finger.” She pushed herself back wearing a huge grin and he took her left hand. His hands were shaking as he slipped the band into her ring finger and he stared as she marveled at the piece of jewelry.

Kagura broke her gaze from her hand and stared back at the man in front of her. He looked _content_. She raised both her hands and traced his handsome face that she had come to treasure over the years before kissing him deeply. A kiss which he was quick to reciprocate and he embraced her tighter.

“You’re still buying me ramen though, I’m starving.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sougo is slightly OOC I know, but in my shipping heart I know he has it in him to be sweet and romantic.
> 
> It’s freezing where I’m at this time of the year, so thinking about these two are keeping me warm. Hope this warms all of your hearts as well. Happy holidays and have a great day/night peeps.


End file.
